In Trouble Again
by lightning-scars
Summary: "Well, Victorie has a tendency to get you into trouble. I know it's hard to say no to someone when they turn on that Veela charm but mate, if this Head Boy position means a lot to you then don't allow her to lead you astray." Okay, so they had a point, but staying away from Victorie is easier said than done.
1. clear blue water

Every good story starts on a train. It insinuates that there's going to be an adventure - a destination that is so exciting that it's worth writing about. Tragically for you, my story starts on a very mundane train journey. This train journey was a journey I'd made six years previously. It was my journey to Hogwarts.

I suppose you could say that this train journey was more exciting than previous ones as now I was riding the train as Head Boy, and I was watching out for my first year baby almost-brother and making sure he didn't get into any trouble. I'd done all these duties though – James was safely in a compartment with three other first year boys – and now I was relaxing in my own, exhaling in an over exaggerated manner as I slid down into an uncomfortably springy seat.

"What's up, drama queen?" Daniel Weathers asked. "Struggling with Head Boy duties already?"

"It's hard being the most important boy in school," I grumbled, smirking slightly as I caught Daniel's eye.

"You arrogant bastard, Teddy," Gregory Lewis laughed as he chucked a Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Bean at me. He laughed even harder when it hit me square between the eyes.

I mumble abuse back at them, an activity that a Head Boy shouldn't really engage in. If anyone heard me and reported me to Professor Clearwater, the new headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'd be done for. Luckily for me, being bad isn't really what I do. I'm not a goody-goody two shoes but I don't really like to get into trouble. I don't get my kicks from pulling pranks and getting one over on my peers. Unluckily for me, my friends seemed to enjoy that pastime.

"I wouldn't want to be head boy," Dan said absently to nobody in particular.

Dan and Greg were my best friends and had been since the first train ride on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago. We'd immediately hit it off and have been best friends ever since. Dan is a Hufflepuff, like me, and he's the captain of our Quidditch team. He's a fantastic Chaser and I watch in awe as he scores not only on the pitch but also off of it. Half of the female student population at Hogwarts openly has a thing for Dan and the other half pretend not to care but swoon secretly and silently. His smile has caused people to pass out. I wish I was joking.

Greg is quieter. He's still quite a good-looking guy, but not as obviously as Dan is. He doesn't have girls at his feet but even if he did it wouldn't matter. For two years Greg has been madly in love with Phillipa Greene, a girl in his house (which is Ravenclaw). He's obsessed with her almost to the point where it's embarrassing. He values our friendship but if Phillipa walks by, he's off like a shot to go and tell her some mundane fact about potions, another thing which Greg can't get enough of. I get a lot of second hand embarrassment around Greg.

Those two are my closest friends but I'm on pretty good terms with everybody in our year, and in the years below. I try to be nice to everyone – even those that I find mildly insufferable. Life is just easier when you're kind, I guess. Professor Clearwater described me as a "polite, popular young man" in the letter I received offering me my Head Boyship. I wouldn't go as far as popular, but I'm definitely liked.

Victorie Weasley slinked into our carriage with an evil grin playing on her lips. I snapped out of my daydream to greet her with a smile and she sat down opposite me, next to Dan. Weakly, Dan and Greg offered her a greeting and I did the same. The emerald of Victorie's tie shone the same emerald as her eyes and I watched as she tried to come up with something snarky and clever to say.

"What brings you here, Vic?" I finally asked.

"I just wanted to check in with everyone's favourite nerd," Victorie replied. Not your best work, Vic.

"Me? I'm doing great," I said, "I just had to confiscate some dung bombs off of our darling Jamesie."

Victorie laughed, throwing her head back in an overly-dramatic fashion. "Typical."

My relationship with Victorie was basically the same as the relationship that I had with the boys. We were best friends. As she was basically family; we spent a hell of a lot of time together and even though we were in different years and different houses, we made time to hang out while we were at school together. Our friendship was based on our ability to insult one another profusely and the other not really minding.

"I hope your little cousin isn't in my house, Vic," Greg murmured, "I don't want to have to deal with pranks in the common room."

"I don't know, Greg," Victorie said, with a giggle, "I think little James Potter is pretty smart."

"Crap," Greg grumbled and Victorie laughed again, her platinum blonde hair falling over her face as she did so.

"He'll be a Gryffindor, no doubt," Victorie said, reassuring Greg who now looked a little relieved. James wasn't a bad kid per say but he was a handful. Anyone who'd heard any of my stories knew that. I was secretly pining for James to be in Hufflepuff. "I'd put good money on that fact."

"If the little bastard is anything like you, Ted, he's going to be a real lady killer," Dan snorted, and Victorie and Greg laughed too, clearly finding the joke funnier than I did.

"I thought _that_ joke would have died over the summer but no, it lives to see another year," I said with a sigh, shooting daggers at Dan for bringing it up. There was a running joke between my friends about the fact that I'd never been involved romantically or even shown any romantic interest in anyone. Well, romantic interest that they knew about. You'd have to be a fool to tell Dan and Greg about a girl you fancied and you'd have to be bloody insane to tell Victorie.

"Jokes that great never truly die," Greg reminded me and I scowled from under my mint blue fringe.

"Who's Head Girl, Teddy?" Victorie asked, "Perhaps there could be a little Head Boy on Head Girl action?"

I shuddered, "Maisie Hornswaggle is Head Girl."

I try not to be a judgemental person. I aim to be as accepting, understanding and as kind as I can be but Maisie Hornswaggle is a truly detestable girl. She's rude, bossy and has a superiority complex which drives me insane. As she is in most of my classes, we spend a lot of time together and she is constantly trying to beat me out in tests and brags to no end when she does so.

"How the heck did she get that?" Greg exclaimed, stunned.

"I don't know a single person who likes her," Dan said.

"She's horrendous," Victorie agreed.

After my friends realised that even making a joke about me dating Maisie was too cruel the conversation moved on to how many Muggleborn first years would crap themselves with excitement at the ceiling in the Great Hall and then Victorie excused herself from the carriage. "I left Jeremy with Lauren and Tabitha!"

"And you can't leave them with him for too long lest he savage their hands off?" I suggested, with a cheeky smile.

"I don't know what your vendetta against Jeremy is but I'm telling you he's not that bad. You just need to give him a chance!"

"Vic, the first time I touched him he bit me so hard that it drew blood. I'm not a cat person as it is but I'm telling you, I do not trust that animal," I replied.

"Suit yourself," Victorie said, standing up and opening the door of the compartment. "Bye, boys," she said, from over her shoulder as she sauntered back down the train.

"You better watch that one, Teddy," Dan said, with a chuckle, "If she starts to do what she did last year, your position of Head Boy could be compromised."

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well, Victorie has a tendency to get you into trouble. I know it's hard to say no to someone when they turn on that Veela charm but mate, if this Head Boy position means a lot to you then don't allow her to lead you astray," Greg explained, sheepishly.

Okay, so they had a point. Whether it was being caught out in the castle after lights out, or taking food from the kitchens, or boycotting lessons to hang out with one another, Victorie did seem to have a more lax view on the rules than I do. Last year, I'd found myself in detention twice and both times were because I was with her. It didn't really matter last year but this year I was Head Boy. I had to set an example for the other students.

"Are you both _honestly_ lecturing me about misbehaving?" I said, still smirking.

"We're not lecturing you," Dan pointed out.

"We're just... pushing you in the right direction," Greg confirmed.

I pretended to huff but I couldn't. Having two friends that were looking out for me was nice. And, they did have a point. The conversation moved forward again and not another word about Victorie was said throughout the remainder of the train journey.

* * *

As Head Boy, I had new duties on the platform. I instructed Dan and Greg to go on ahead without me while I helped First Years get off the train, pulling off their luggage and sending them in the direction of Hagrid who would lead them to the boats. It was dark and getting pretty cold outside so I spent most of the time yelling at the First Years to put on cloaks and hats, as it was especially chilly on the water. Little James Potter walked by me with his new gang of mates and I gave him a little wave as he walked by. He smiled brassily and I could hear his new friends whispering to him and asking him how he knew the Head Boy. I smiled to myself as I met up with Maisie.

"How was your summer then, Teddy?" She asked as we walked towards a carriage together and climbed in. I was very shocked she was actually asking me a question.

"Yeah, it was good. How was yours?" I replied, waiting for the shit storm of information and bragging I was about to receive.

"Oh, amazing! We went to the Caribbean, because my father owns about five or six islands out there and we spent three weeks just moving to and from these islands and staying in the mansion. I met up with so many exotic locals and they accepted me as one of their own from day one really. I had an intense summer romance with this really attractive Spanish muggle called Horatio but I had to break it off because I was having too many offers from other guys to keep track. It was pretty awesome. I then did five weeks of work experience in the Magical Law Enforcement department in the Ministry of Magic and I basically have a job offer all sealed up for when I leave here, so I don't really have to worry about my NEWTs. I was so good by the end of it that I was allowed to defend a criminal and I actually persuaded the Wizengamot not to send him to Azkaban. It was so great. And then I obviously played a couple of weeks Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies. I trained with them over their summer break for like three weeks. I taught them a new tactic. You'll probably see them use it when the new season starts..."

This went on all the way back to Hogwarts. I didn't dare tell her that we only had seven weeks of summer so her dates didn't really add up.

* * *

I sat at the Hufflepuff table with Dan half an hour later, ready for the Sorting to commence. I was never really that interested but I wanted to see where James ended up. I hoped and prayed it was Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall called everyone's names in alphabetical order. When she read out "Potter, James" I could almost detect a grimace on her face. I had the same grimace when I was sorted. Clearly our fathers and grandfathers have a lasting effect here at Hogwarts.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I was mildly disappointed but it was what I was expecting. James had claret and gold surging through his veins and he looked absolutely delighted to be taking a seat next to his cousin, Fred, on the Gryffindor table. He looked over to me and I shot him my best proud sort-of brother look and he smiled back at me, not disguising his elation at being sorted into the house of his mother and father. I was happy for him.

The feast was impressive and delicious as it so usually is with golden roast potatoes, succulent meat, juicy greens, sweet carrots and lashings of gravy. After Professor Clearwater's welcome back speech, I stood up and led the Hufflepuff first years to the common room for the first time with the help of the fifth year prefects, Fran and Spencer. Fran nattered on to me about how she wished she was a metamorphagus because she'd like to be able to switch up her hair whenever she liked. As a response, I changed my mint blue hair to bubblegum pink which received a chatter of excitement from the first years.

"Now," I said, stopping in front of the barrels that opened up to reveal our common room, "it's very important you listen to my instructions because if you get this wrong, you will be doused in vinegar. To get into our common room, you must tap the second barrel from the bottom to the rythmn of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. Let me demonstrate." I tapped the barrel five times and they moved aside, revealing a narrow passage way. The first years looked on in awe as I climbed in, followed closely by Fran and Spencer.

"Boys, your dorms are to your right! Girls, to my left!" Fran said, indicating with her hands like a flight attendant. "You'll probably want to get a good night's sleep so don't be too late up!"

"We are the only common room in the school with tea-making facilities so don't be afraid to make yourself a cuppa!" Spencer shouted over the rabble of first years, who were looking around the large circular room in awe. The glow from the fire reflected off the copper plant pots that littered the common room which made it look really cosy and inviting. I smiled. While I loved being at home I did miss Hogwarts.

Home for me was with my grandparents which may seem odd but both my parents died when I was only five or six months old. I don't really get very sad about it because I never really knew them but I can't help wondering what they were like. I know my dad was a werewolf, as I am half werewolf, and I know my mum was a metamorphagus because I am also one of those as well. My dad was in Gryffindor and my mum was in Hufflepuff. I know this because when I was sorted, McGonogall whispered under her breath "oh, thank Merlin he takes after Nymphadora!" but I know she was secretly fond of my dad too. I didn't ask Granny much about my mum when I was growing up because I know it was probably hard for her to talk about. As I grew older, people were more ready to talk about it and Remus and Tonks were discussed fondly when I hung out with the Weasleys and The Potters. I now have lots of photos of my mum and dad in a box under my bed that Granny, Molly and Harry gave me.

* * *

It was getting late and I was tired. Dan and I were drinking tea in the common room with two other Hufflepuffs that are in our year group: Pippa Morgan and Alex Cutler. Pippa and Alex are dating and have been for nearly a year now and aside from Dan, Greg and Victorie, they are some of my closest friends. We sit up joking and laughing about Professor Bluth's new haircut. It honestly looked like a ski jump. What was that man thinking?

"Can you even say that now you're head boy?" Alex laughed, pushing back his mousy brown hair with his fingers to keep it out of his eyes.

"Probably not – but what old Bluthy doesn't know won't hurt him," I joked, taking a long sip of my tea. I'd progressed to having it with no sugar.

"Don't you have your 'induction' tomorrow afternoon with your new bestie Maisie?" Pippa inquired.

I groaned. "Yes."

"Our last Head Boy and Head Girl got engaged over the summer," Dan said, raising his eyebrow at me.

"I thought we agreed that under no circumstances do we joke about me and Maisie dating," I pointed out. "Because it's not a joke. It's just vile."

"Alright, touchy," Alex said, with a laugh. Alex was on the Quidditch team as well as Dan. He played the position of Seeker. While he and Dan played, Pippa and I sat in the stands and watched. Dan liked to joke that Alex had support from his girlfriend and that he had the support from his.

"Sorry. I'm just pissed that I get this incredible thing but I have to share it with her. It's bollocks. Pippa, why couldn't you have been Head Girl?" I whined, holding onto her arm and shaking it while she giggled.

"Because I'm not as smart as Maisie," Pippa said, with a scowl. Pippa was one of the brightest witches in our year and was definitely set to get all Os in her NEWTs but she'd fallen short to be head girl because her extra-curriculars were not as 'fully extensive' as Maisie's, even though Maisie blatantly lied.

"You're just as smart as Maisie, if not smarter," Alex assured her, resting his hand on her shoulder. She beamed up at him, her face flushed from the heat of the common room and the tea she was consuming.

Yawning, I stretched my arms above my head and made my excuses to go to bed.

"Night, Ted," Alex, Pippa and Dan said lazily in unison.

"See you in the morning," I responded, sloping up the stairs to bed.

 **AN:** _Okay so we have another remarkably cliché story from Chloe! What a surprise! I love my NextGen, and so I wanted to write more NextGen! If you like the concept, let me know. Expect hilarity, fluff and more clichés as we continue. :)_


	2. high tides came and brought you in

My head was hurting, my eyes were drifting shut and the last thing I wanted to do on a Monday afternoon was spend time with Maisie Hornswaggle. Yet, here I was walking along the Charms corridor with her and hating my life. I'd changed my hair to a navy blue this afternoon – perhaps in mourning of the times where I didn't have to spend my free time in the company of Maisie. Alas, listening to her complete drivel was my life now. I wondered if the teachers could see through her bullshit.

Clearly Clearwater couldn't, as we were both welcomed into her office in a very overly enthusiastic manner. She beckoned us through the door and I winced at her peppiness. When McGonagall was head her dry and sarcastic nature resonated with me and I felt her bearable and even likable. She'd now resumed her old post for her last few years of Hogwarts and Professor Clearwater had taken over. She was about 40 years old with greying dishwater blonde hair and kind blue eyes. She always wore deep purple, velvet robes and she was probably the most excited head teacher Hogwarts had ever had. She waved her wand and cups of tea began to be made. Maisie and I sat in front of her desk in two huge purple and gold chairs.

"Thank you for seeing me today," Professor Clearwater said, smiling down at both of us. I mentally noted that we had no choice but to see her today. I then felt rude for thinking that. Being tired makes me sassy. "As you know, we don't take the role of Head Boy and Head Girl lightly at Hogwarts. You have to be role models for the rest of the pupils, you are in charge of a platoon of prefects and you are a connection between the student body and the staff. If there's ill-feeling, we are to know. As you two have been chosen above everyone else in the year group, we expect outstanding behaviour and grade maintaining. If you slip below average in either of these departments, we'll have to have a serious talk about your position."

I took a sharp breath. Grades would not be an issue for me but my mind reverted back to yesterday. Dan and Greg's words of warning echoed in my overly-exhausted mind. Victorie got me into trouble a lot. This was something I could not afford. Apparently, my dramatic inhale had caught the attention of Maisie and Clearwater, who looked at me with expectant eyes.

"Is there a problem, Mr Lupin?"

"I – uh – no," I said, embarrassed. It took every fibre of my being to stop my hair from turning red.

"Good," Professor Clearwater continued, "I wouldn't have expected there to be."

"You know there won't be an issue with me, Professor," Maisie said, a sweet smile sprawled sickeningly across her thin lips.

"Or me," I added quickly, in order to defend myself.

"I know," Professor Clearwater said with a confident grin, "I picked you both for a reason, remember."

And what reason is that? Any reason you picked Maisie over Pippa? I try not to be bitter about it. I assure myself it's just the stresses of the first day back talking. I'm too sassy for words tonight. Maisie shot me a disgruntled look and for a second I am worried that I said something out loud but I realised quickly that I'd be getting a much louder reaction if that was the case.

"Well, Professor, as I said to the girls on the Chudley Canons team this year, I'm up for the challenge," Maisie said brightly, turning back to Clearwater.

"I thought it was the Harpies," I stated, dully.

Maisie froze. "No, it was the Canons."

You mean it was made up, Maisie. That's what you mean. Is compulsive lying a good trait for a Head Girl to have?

Professor Clearwater ignored the frictional exchange. "That's good to hear, Maisie. I hope you two will have all the successes that last year's head boy and girl had."

The ones that got married? Not likely. Maisie beamed at me and I looked away.

I warn you now, tired Teddy Lupin is my least favourite Teddy Lupin. I get rude, angsty and agitated. Tired Teddy Lupin is the biggest asshole you'll ever meet but, as I am too tired for confrontation, the rudeness only occurs in my head. Tired Teddy Lupin is my dirty little secret. Maisie tests my patience as we walk down the stairs out of Clearwater's office and along the corridor down to the Great Hall.

"I feel like all those warnings were aimed at you," Maisie said. If her nose could get any higher in the air, she'd be on her back.

"Of course you do," I sighed, willing the castle to get smaller so I'd have to endure her for less time.

"Well, don't you?" Maisie asked, genuinely confused.

"No, not especially," I mumbled.

"I've got a clean record, Teddy," Maisie is a little too happy about all of this, "I hate to remind you that you do not. How many detentions was it last year?" I didn't answer but this seemed to spur Maisie on even more. Winning with this girl was impossible. "Two, was it? Yes, as I recall one was for dumping water over Professor Chang and the other was for being caught in the kitchens after hours."

I scowled at her. "None of those were my fault."

"I know," Maisie said, brightly.

"Do you want me to lose my position or something?" I asked, an angry tone taking an edge to my voice.

"It's desirable for me, yes," Maisie replied, nonchalantly.

"How? You can't be Head Boy as well! You're missing one vital thing to make that possible," I snapped.

Maisie blushed. Apparently just inferring that she didn't have a penis crossed a line. "If you're not Head Boy, I can rule the school."

I scoffed. "You can't be serious. Maisie, you'd be in charge of eight fifth years and evening patrols of the corridors. What could you possibly want with that power?" I thought it was just compulsive lying and an overly competitive nature but no, bitch was also crazy.

"It's more power than you'd have," Maisie pointed out.

"Well, we might as well start calling you The Dark Lord," I grumbled.

Maisie shot me a glare. "It's not a crime to want more power."

"You know, I think you're actually stealing lines from Voldemort now."

Exasperated, Maisie turned on her heels and stormed a way leaving me to breathe a very heavy sigh of relief.

The breath was then knocked out of me again as a blonde whirlwind ran up behind me and jumped on my back, winding me with her calves and getting her apple-scented platinum hair in my eyes. "Oi, you maniac! Get off me!"

All I could hear in my ears was manic, breathless giggling. "Guess who!"

"Oh gee," I said, sarcastically, "I wonder who it could be! Maisie, is that you?"

I received a slap for that one. "C'mon, wolf boy. Don't be crabby."

"It's difficult when you're _on my back!_ " I snapped, "And don't call me wolf boy. It's demeaning."

"God, you are crabby today. What did Maisie do to you?" Victorie Weasley hopped off my back and walked by the side of me. She was a whole head shorter than me, if not more. I looked down at her and she smiled up at me. Vic always had a smile on her face. That's what I liked about her.

"She didn't do anything especially - but I actually fear for my life," I said, shuddering, "That girl is power-crazed. She told me she wanted to get me out of my Head Boy position so she could be the omnipotent Head Pupil."

"Okay, you need to stop using fancy words around me, Ted," Victorie said, "because I can blag it and pretend to know what they mean but it's easier for the both of us if you just avoid using them around me altogether."

I rolled my eyes. Thank Merlin she's not taller otherwise I'd never hear the end of that. I get a lot of pleasure out of discreet eye rolls that Victorie can't see. "Which word was it that you were having difficulties with then? Was it 'position', 'pupil', or 'head?'"

Victorie scoffed, slapping me with the back of her hand. "You know what word it was, you arse. And trust me, I _know_ what head is."

 _Making Things Weirdly Sexual: A Guide by Victorie Weasley_ hits the shelves this week. Make sure you look out for it.

"I'm surprised, since you seem to having nothing but air in yours," I replied, dryly. Victorie gasped in mock offence. "Omnipotent means all-powerful, by the way."

"Wow, she'd be in charge of some prefects and the hallways after eight p.m," Victorie said, with a cold laugh.

"That's exactly what I said," I mumbled, pushing open to the doors to the Great Hall, which was teeming with life in front of us.

"Ew, we're so alike," Victorie smirked, "I better go find the girls. Day One and they're driving me mad. Why do I feel the need for female companionship?"

"See you later, loser," I said, scanning the hall for Dan and Greg and feeling slightly disheartened when I saw that they were sat with some of the Gryffindor Quidditch boys. Rating the female population of Hogwarts and jokes about balls was the last thing I needed tonight.

"Bye, toss-piece."

Reluctantly, I walked towards the end of the Gryffindor table and slid down into a spare seat next to Greg. Dan was the otherside of Greg and opposite us were Dayton Holt and Jacques Greene, twin brother of the illusive Phillipa. (AKA: the love of Greg's life, other than Draught of Living Death, obviously.)

"Alright, Lupin," Dayton said, as I took my seat. "Congratulations on getting Head Boy."

"Thanks," I mumbled, managing a smile.

"Saw you and Victorie Weasley over there. Is she seeing anyone, do you know?" Dayton asked, coyly. Wow, subtle. I knew that a lot of the 'lads' in our year fancied Victorie but they could at least hide the fact that they're only being pleasant to me so that I'll introduce them. It always put me in a remarkably awkward position.

"Not currently," I said, my lips pressed into a thin line. I helped myself to a helping of the buttery curry that was in front of me.

"Sweet," Dayton said, with a low whistle. "She's a definite ten."

"Agreed," Jacques leered, "I'd do her."

Greg shifted next to me. I could feel he was just as uncomfortable as I was. Tired Teddy was screaming and fighting to say something sassy. Responsible, Head Boy Teddy knew better and bit his tongue.

"Sweet ass, sweet face," Dayton licked his lips hungrily, "I'd have her screaming."

Yeah, you would. Screaming and running in the other direction, that is.

"Oh please! You couldn't even make a Mandrake scream!" Jacques snorted and Dan, Greg and I laughed with him on this.

"Lupin, you'd know this," Dayton said brightly, ignoring Jacques' comment. "Is she part Veela? Cos that's what I'd heard."

"Uh – yeah," I replied, curiously.

"Oh, good. I can kill two birds with one stone," Dayton said, a grotesque smirk dancing across his lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked, quietly.

"Well, I have 'Fuck Victorie Weasley' and 'Fuck a Veela' on my bucket list," Dayton laughed coldly and I shot him my best 'werewolf death stare'. "It'd be great to cross of two on one day."

"She's not an object," I protested.

"Sorry?" Dayton looked up at me, meeting my steely glare.

"Victorie is a person – with feelings!" Dan piped up, "It's not very nice to treat her like she's a piece of meat."

"Yeah," Greg said, lamely. Glad you're here, Greg.

I didn't drop my gaze. "She's our friend. I don't really like hearing you talking about her like that."

"Sorry, I didn't realise," Dayton grumbled, clearly lying. This whole conversation started because he knew that we were her friends. I glowered. Dayton looked pretty uncomfortable.

Thankfully, Greg shifted the conversation on to Quidditch before I had the chance to get any angrier. I ate my curry in silence, steaming. I wished Victorie had over-heard that. She would have hexed him all the way to France. Man, I'd love to see that.

* * *

After dinner, Dan and Greg suggest we go for a walk around the grounds, reminding me that this weather is too good to last. I caught Maisie on the way out – something that would have to become a regular occurrence for me – and told her that she'd have to assign the prefects to their posts tonight as I had official business to do. This seemed to fluster her. The desired effect.

The boys and I walked out of the entrance hall and into the courtyard, down the front steps and across the grass to Hagrid's Hut. We all knew where we were going – we didn't even need to discuss it. Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor and gamekeeper at Hogwarts, was an old family friend and I'd known him ever since I was a baby. Now, by association, he also knew Dan and Greg reasonably well, although he did often confuse them and get their names wrong.

I knocked on the door of his hut three times. The sun was beginning to set and dappled sunlight danced on the dark, wooden panels. The door swung open in front of me and I was faced with Hagrid, a beardy half giant that you wouldn't want to meet down a dark alley -unless you were aware of his sweet disposition. Hagrid's once black beard was greying but his eyes were still shiny, wide and as sparkly as ever.

"'Ello Teddy! Dan! Greg! Wha' brings you 'ere?" Hagrid asked, his booming voice resonating through our bodies.

"We just fancied a chat, if you're not busy," I said, as Hagrid beckoned us into his home.

"I'm not busy! Wha' is there really to do on the firs' day back?" Hagrid laughed.

"Trust me, you have no idea," I grumbled, taking a seat on one of his oversized armchairs. There was a time when Dan, Greg and I could fit on one between three of us but now it just sat two of us (today was Greg and I) and Dan sat on a kitchen chair which Hagrid pulled up to be next to the fire.

"Is it stressful an' tha' being 'ead Boy then?" Hagrid bellowed, his laugh shaking the table and making Greg look uneasy.

"More than you could imagine," I sighed and began to tell Hagrid my tales of woe about my full day of lessons – practically unheard of in the seventh year – and then my run-in with Maisie Hornswaggle.

"Oh yer, I teach 'er! Funny ol' thing, she is! Told me she 'ad a pet skrewt! Never 'ave I 'eard such codswallop in all me life!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"That's not all the lies she tells," Dan added, and explained to Hagrid about the time that Maisie had whipped up hysteria about Professor Chang conspiring against her, just because she was given 98 out of 100 on a practice NEWT exam.

"Well, Teddy, I'm sorry you have ter put up with the likes of 'er!"

Evidentially there were some teachers that could see through Maisie's bullshit. I drained the dregs of my tea and placed my dainty teacup – rather a juxtaposition of Hagrid – on the coffee table. Hagrid began recounting a story about a first year and a Hinkypunk and I drifted off, thinking about what this year at Hogwarts was going to be like. I didn't think I could stand spending any more time with Maisie this year and it had only been the first day.

We said our farewells to Hagrid and set off back up to the castle. Dan was loudly complaining about Dayton Holt. "He thinks that just because he plays Quidditch for Gryffindor that he can say anything he wants to. You know, Teddy, you better tell James to watch out for his little brother, Tobias. Apparently he's in the second year and is just as bad."

"Noted," I said, nonchalantly.

I didn't know much about what this year would bring but I did know one thing for sure: I really needed some sleep.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hiya! Thanks for reading so far! I hope this was somewhat funny! I'm trying not to make this fic too serious but not overly silly. Thoughts on the new characters? Dayton seems kinda rude, huh? Updates will be every Tuesday (workload permitting) so see you then!_


End file.
